The Singles Collection
The Singles Collection is the second greatest hits album from American singer Britney Spears, released in commemoration of her ten year anniversary with her record company Jive Records. The album included one new track, "3", produced by Max Martin and Shellback. The Singles Collection was praised by contemporary critics, who noted Spears' impact and influence in pop music during her first decade within the music industry. The album entered the top forty in Australia, Japan, Mexico, New Zealand and the United States as well as in a number of European countries. "3" was released as the lead single from the album. In the United States, it debuted at number one on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_100 Billboard Hot 100], becoming the first song in three years to do so. Background On July 12, 2009, Spears confirmed through her Twitter account that she had begun recording new material, stating she was going into the studio with Swedish songwriter and producer Max Martin. On September 23, 2009, Jive Records officially announced the release of a greatest hits titled The Singles Collection through Spears's official website, in celebration of Spears's ten-year anniversary in the music industry. The album followed her previous compilation, Greatest Hits: My Prerogative, released in 2004. The release date was confirmed to be November 24, 2009 and the album included a new song titled "3", produced by Martin. The compilation was available in two main editions, a standard version as well as a boxset. The standard version contained a single CD with seventeen tracks, including "3". The boxset contained her twenty-nine singles including "3", with each single packaged in its own slip case with original cover art, accompanied by an original b-side or remix. It also included a booklet featuring iconic images and facts about each track as well as a DVD featuring all of Spears's music videos to date in chronological order. On October 14, 2009, Jive Records announced in a new press release that the date for the standard version was moved up to November 10, 2009. The date for the release of the boxset remained the same. The following day, a CD+DVD version was announced to be released on November 10, 2009 in all countries except in North America. This version included the standard version track list as well as the single "I'm Not a Girl, Not Yet a Woman". Commercial performance n the United States, The Singles Collection debuted at number twenty-two in the Billboard 200, selling 26,800 copies in its first week. The album has sold over 250,000 copies in the United States. In Canada, the album was certified Gold by the Canadian Recording Industry Association (CRIA) for sales over 40,000 copies. The album debuted at number fifteen in Mexico and was certified Gold by the Asociación Mexicana de Productores de Fonogramas y Videogramas (AMPROFON) for shipments over 30,000 units. On November 23, 2009, the album debuted in the Australian Albums Chart at number twenty-three. The same week, it debuted at number twenty-two in New Zealand. The album reached the top forty in Belgium (Wallonia), Denmark, Greece, New Zealand and Norway, and also charted in Belgium (Flanders), Finland, Spain and the Netherlands. In January 2011, The Singles Collection re-entered the charts in Ireland and the United Kingdom, at number fifty-one and forty-seven, respectively. Fun facts * The fourth picture from left on the album's cover was the original cover for "Toxic". * "I Wanna Go" and "Up n' Down" were supposed to be on The Singles Collection, but were removed. They were later included on her seventh studio album Femme Fatale. * Coincidently, "3" was Spears' third number one in the United States. Digital booklet (CD version) Britney Jean.jpg|Front cover Disc of The Singles Collection.jpg|CD disc TSC Booklet 1.png|Stills from "...Baby One More Time" and "Sometimes" TSC Booklet 2.png|"(You Drive Me) Crazy", "Born to Make You Happy" TSC Booklet 3.png|"From the Bottom of My Broken Heart", "Oops!...I Did It Again" TSC Booklet 4.png|"Lucky", "Stronger" TSC Booklet 5.png|"Don't Let Me Be the Last to Know", "I'm A Slave 4 U" TSC Booklet 6.png|"Overprotected (The Darkchild Remix)", "I'm Not a Girl, Not Yet a Woman" TSC Booklet 7.png|"I Love Rock n' Roll", "Boys" TSC Booklet 8.png|"Me Against the Music", "Toxic" TSC Booklet 9.png|"Everytime", "My Prerogative" TSC Booklet 10.png|"Do Somethin'", "Someday (I Will Understand)" TSC Booklet 11.png|"Gimme More", "Piece of Me" TSC Booklet 12.png|"Break the Ice", "Womanizer" TSC Booklet 13.png|"Circus", "If U Seek Amy" TSC Booklet 14.png|"Radar", "Outrageous" (unfinshed), and the (then) upcoming music video for "3" TSC Booklet 15.png|Singles collage The Singles Collection back cover.jpg|Back cover. The cover for the deluxe edition is the same, but tinted in purple. Track listing DVD Contents#"... Baby One More Time" #"(You Drive Me) Crazy" #"Born to Make You Happy" #"Oops! ... I Did It Again" #"Stronger" #"I'm a Slave 4 U" #"I'm Not a Girl, Not Yet a Woman" #"Me Against the Music" #"Toxic" #"Everytime" #"Gimme More" #"Piece of Me" #"Womanizer" #"Circus" #"If U Seek Amy" #"Radar" Boxset Boxset DVD Contents#"...Baby One More Time" #"Sometimes" #"(You Drive Me) Crazy" (The Stop Remix!) #"Born to Make You Happy" #"From the Bottom of My Broken Heart" #"Oops!...I Did It Again" #"Lucky" #"Stronger" #"Don't Let Me Be the Last to Know" #"I'm a Slave 4 U" #"Overprotected" (The Darkchild Remix) #"I'm Not a Girl, Not Yet a Woman" #"I Love Rock 'N' Roll" #"Me Against the Music" #"Toxic" #"Everytime" #"My Prerogative" #"Do Somethin'" #"Someday (I Will Understand)" #"Gimme More" #"Piece of Me" #"Break the Ice" #"Womanizer" #"Circus" #"If U Seek Amy" #"Radar" Gallery disc of The Singles Collection.jpg|The Singles Collection Disc The Sigles Collectipn UK Cover.jpg|The Singles Collection UK Cover The Singles Collection Discs.jpg|The Sigles Collection Boxset Singles The Singles Collection Box.jpg|The Singles Collection Boxset The Singles Collection Japanese Cover.jpg|The Singles Collection Japanese Cover The XSingles Collection Photo.jpg|One of The Singles Collection Covers Category:Compilation Albums